Electronic equipments involving semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipments become more complicated and involve greater amount of integrated circuitry for executing the desired multi-functionality. Thus, manufacturing of the electronic equipment includes more and more steps of assembly and processing as well as materials for producing the semiconductor devices in the electronic equipment. Therefore, there is a continuous demand on simplifying the steps of production, increasing a production efficiency and lowering an associated manufacturing cost on each electronic equipment.
During the operations of manufacturing the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device is assembled with numbers of integrated components including various materials with difference in thermal properties. As such, the integrated components are in undesired configurations after curing of the semiconductor device. The undesired configurations would lead to yield loss of the semiconductor device, poor bondability between the components or delamination of the components, etc. Furthermore, the components of the semiconductor device include various metallic materials which are in limited quantity and thus in a high cost. The undesired configurations of the components and the yield loss of the semiconductor would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus the manufacturing cost would increase.
As more different components with different materials are involved and a complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased, there are more challenges to simplify the manufacturing operations and minimize materials usage. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the method for manufacturing the semiconductor and solve the above deficiencies.